


certainty

by strawberrySouda



Series: just say "i do" [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: akaashi stares at him for a little while longer, then looks at the clock and back at him almost pointedly. "you can't be serious.""i am.""it's six in the morning.""it is."--give me domestic bkak or else
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: just say "i do" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837834
Comments: 10
Kudos: 241





	certainty

bokuto loves the early morning vibe. even though he's loud, he loves the serenity of knowing most other people (normal people, akaashi likes to say) won't be up for much longer--especially on a sunday like today. that, and he loves the quiet domesticity of watching akaashi sleep curled up against him, kind-of-mostly on top of him but it's not like akaashi is particularly heavy, so bokuto never minds. he's bokuto's clingy human blanket, and bokuto loves it.

even though it's stupid and cheesy, it's moments like this that really solidify bokuto's want to marry this boy. he's joked about it before--they both have, mostly to kuroo who somehow still believes they'd be willing to secretly get married as if they aren't the most obviously in-love people ever--and he already has the ring, so he really doesn't know what he's waiting for at this point. it would be so easy to just go for it, and it's not like akaashi will say _no--_ why would he, after all this time? if he was planning on getting tired of bokuto, he would have done it already. or he has the patience of a god, which he definitely doesn't.

bokuto is just securing himself in the certainty of akaashi saying yes to his hypothetical marriage proposal when akaashi shifts, sighing softly against bokuto's chest, a usual sign of wakefulness. "good morning," bokuto says gently, and the answering groan isn't just expected but welcomed. he trails his fingertips down akaashi's spine and tries not to have heart palpitations when akaashi somehow melts even more.

after a while--five or ten minutes, maybe--akaashi sits up just enough to look bokuto in the eye and mumble, "morning, love you," before collapsing onto him again. bokuto tries not to laugh only because he doesn't want to jostle akaashi too much, giving him a soft kiss on the top of his head and a fond "i love you, too" instead.

it's easy to appreciate akaashi's sleepiness, his bedhead and the drowsy look in his eyes that does nothing more than tell bokuto that anything he says right now will either completely go over akaashi's head or need to be processed for a minimum of thirty seconds. he's cute like that--soft and vulnerable because he can't overthink like he usually does if he can barely think at all. _fuck it_ flies through bokuto's mind, and he says, "my future fiancé is the cutest."

a couple seconds is all it takes for akaashi to sit up, staring at bokuto blankly. "huh?"

bokuto just smiles back at him, then asks, "how about it? wanna get married?" akaashi stares at him for a little while longer, then looks at the clock and back at him almost pointedly.

"you can't be serious."

"i am."

"it's six in the morning."

"it is."

"you just proposed to me at six in the morning. on a sunday."

"i did, and the fact that you still haven't said yes is slightly worrying."

akaashi seems to process for a few seconds before his mind really catches up to what's happening and he says, "well, obviously i'll marry you, that's not even a question, but _what the hell_."

bokuto shrugs and hugs him tight. "jus' wanted to. i've been thinking about it for a while, it felt right."

"if you weren't gonna do it, i would've. i thought that was... clear."

"great vocabulary," bokuto teases, and akaashi huffs.

"it isn't too late to break off the engagement."

"you wouldn't!"

akaashi hums. "you sound awfully sure of yourself."

"you _just_ said you'd propose if i didn't!"

"did i? i don't remember saying that."

"a _kaashi_!"

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me at 6am after not sleeping 🥴


End file.
